marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 200
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * The Mind of Glenn Talbot * "Mainifested Phantoms\Memories of: ** The Missing Link ** Juggernaut ** Abominnation ** The Leader ** Rhino ** Mandarin ** Sandman ** Silver Surfer ** Iron Man ** Sub-Mariner ** Hercules ** Doc Samson ** M.O.D.O.K. ** The Harpy ** Gremlin Other Characters: * Locations: * , Items: * Micron Cannon * Encephalo Helmet * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The reason why Glenn Talbot is in a catatonic state is because he was put in that state by the Gremlin during a rescue mission in Russia, as seen in . * The Hulk faces illusions of many of his old foes which include: ** The Missing Link who the Hulk, at this point, fought twice in - and . ** The Hulk fist met the Juggernaut in . ** Abominnation has a long history of clashes with the Hulk. At the time of this story these clashes included - , - , , and - . ** The Leader has been the Hulk's most prolific foe to date having fought him (at this point) in - , - , - , - , , - , - , and . ** The Rhino has clashed with the Hulk a few times by this point in , , - , and . ** Mandarin found the Hulk a handful of times in - and . ** The Sandman has also clashed with the Hulk a few times at this point in - , and . ** Silver Surfer has been the Hulk's sometimes ally in the Defenders since , however the two have sparred in - . ** Iron Man also had a number of uneasy alliances with the Hulk when they both were founding members of the Avengers in . When the Hulk left the group in the the group hounded him in and various other issues. Iron Man has personally fought the Hulk alone in . ** Namor the Sub-Mariner was yet another uneasy ally the pair first having worked together in and occasional allies since forming the Defenders in . The two have also clashed on a few occasions in and . ** At this point in history Hercules had only fought the Hulk once in . ** Doc Samson clashed with the Hulk on a few occasions by this point, namely - and throughout the course of - . ** M.O.D.O.K. had more recently clashed with the Hulk in - . The Harpy was a creature that was created when MODOK exposed Betty Ross to gamma rays. She battle the Hulk from during this same period until Bruce Banner was able to cure her. ** The Gremlin has also struck at the Hulk a few times by this point, notably in , and - . Publication Notes * 30 Cent variants of this issue were published. * This issue features a letters page, Greenskin's Grab Bag. Letters are published from Lawrence J. Deyab, Kerry Held, Barry Bedwell, and Parul Spataco. * This issue also contains a Series "B" Marvel Value Stamp: #52 Spider-Man. | Trivia = * Editor Marv Wolfman is listed on page one as "Jolly Good Fellow". * Seven characters depicted on the cover do not appear in the actual story. They are the Fantastic Four, Captain America, Thor, and Rick Jones. | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Incredible Hulk Vol 1 http://www.comics.org/series/1866/ }} Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series B)